Daughters
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: All Phoebe's daughter Prue wanted to do was escape. Too bad magic follows her everywhere. And love
1. Chapter 1

* * *

" Here we are kid,Baudelaire Prepartory School." The cab driver said. My stomach churned as I opend the door and stepped out to see hundreds of kids on the quad,talking,goofing around.I grabbed my one suitcase and paid the driver. Iwatched him speed off down the street.I guess it's now or never. 

I sqaured my shoulders and just focused on walking forward. Left ,right,left,right I repeated over and over in my head. I just had to keep walking till I got to the door. I mean I wasn't not doing well at Magic school. but I wanted to go to a normal school. So my parents,an ex charmed one,and well,Cupid decided to send me to a private school in New York. They gave me the option trying another magical school in England but I said no,.I wanted a normal life. So with the agreement to have check ins by my cousins and to orb home for emergencies, I was accepted. .As far away from demons and monsters as possible. But I was nervous as hell and shyer than ever. I saw girls and guys staring at me in curiosty and in disgust ,not helping calm my nerves at all /. Just keep walking. Just keep walking.

I walked through the iron door with my head down avoiding the eyes of evceryobe who passed me. Okay,if I can do this for the next two years ,I'll be okay. It's then I feel myslef bump into something compact.My bag falls to the ground,as do I.

"Oh god,I'm so sorry." I hear.

I I start to pick up my bag and myself from the ground.

" I wasn't watching where I was going.So it's totally not your fault." I say. She looks me up and down. Wavy black hair and green eyes they dance stared at me curiously.

" Are you new?" She asked

" Gee,how can you tell?" I ask trying to put the bag over my head and slid it across my shoulders.

" Here let me help you." She takes the bag from me and stips it gently over my head,through my wild diry blond hair.A soft hand gently grazes my cheek.

" There you go. What's your name anyway?" The girl asks

"Prudence Halliwell.But everybody calls me Prue." I answer

" I'm Ava. Ava Turner Welcome to BPA." She says

" Thanks.Do you know where Room 315 is ?" I asked her. She smiled.

" Up the stairs and to the left. You can't miss it." She said.

" Thanks ." I say turning away. I feel a soft touch on my arm

" You forgot this." She grabs my hand and places my great grandmother's bracelet on it. I don't know why but,but her touch is sending sparks up my arm.

" Thanks.Again." I say,walking away.

What is happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I walk up to my room, a little bewildered.

Where have I heard that last name before?

Where ?

I opened the door to my single room,pushed my suitcase through it,and closed it. I sighed. Maybe this won't be so bad.

" Like it?" I jumped to see my cousin Wyatt sitting on my bed,smirking

" Jesus Wyatt, what are you doing here?" I said

" Aunt Phoebe sent me to check on you. See that you're settling in. Why didn't you just let orb you to school?" He asks

" I told you just like my mom,Aunt Piper ,and Aunt Paige. No magic. Not at all. I want a normal life. Without demons,or witches or the power of three." I say unpacking

" But your not normal,Prue.You're a witch." Wyatt says

" I know. But I've seen what it's done to our family.What magic has done.I don't want any part of it." I say,feeling my voice rise in volume

" Pru-

" I said I don't want any part of it. Now go before anybody sees you." I say icily

" Prudence"

" Just go!" Without another word,he orbs out

Why does this have to be so frustrating?

* * *

I finish unpacking when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see a woman in her 20s standing there. 

" Prudence Halliwell?" She asks .I nodd.She smiles

" I'm Ms. Watson,your advisor. We spoke on the phone. I jus t came to see that you were settling in and to introduce myself." She says

" Nice to meet you." I say

" If you need anything,don't hesitate to ask." She smiles and then leaves. It's then I see a weird tatoo on her wrist Okay, where have I seen that before

* * *

I close the door only to have somebody else open it,Ava Turner. 

" Me again." She says laughing

" Um,hi." I say

" I feel it is my duty as girl who bumped into you to invite you toa party in the woods tonight." She says sitting on my bed

" Do you now?" I laugh.I like the way her hair moves when she talks.It danced like a ballerina

" Yes.So don't be late.It's right outside the gate."She says

" Um,I don't know." I say. A party? Already

" Come on my dear Prudence. Think of it as a way to show us who you are." She says laughing

" Okay I'm in." I decide

" Great! Do me a little favor." She says,turning to face me.Her green eyes pierced my ordinary brown ones.

" Sure what."I ask. She laughs and puts her hand through my hair.She loops it behind my ears. I feel myself turn red.

" There.So I can see your face." She almost whispers. She then bounces of my bed and goes to the door

" Party starts at twelve.Don't be late." She says and disspears out the door.

Her touch is so soft.

It's like I don't want her to stop.

What the hell is going on with me?

I can't be.

No I'm not.

What's happening to me?

It's like she casta spell on me.

What am I feeling?

Oh god,what are you doing to me?

I think I'm in love.

With a girl


	3. Chapter 3

I pace around my room for about an hour. Should I go? I can't . I barely know Ava Turner. After all, she could be a demon.But she just so alluring and has such a beautiful smile.. Oh god,focus Prudence. Not going to this party can determine my social experience here for the next to years.

No pressure.

But Ava is so nice and I don't want to dissappoint. And I don't want to be a social pariah,either.

Okay,I'll go.

It's not until 11:50 I decide to look for something to wear.Finally I find my favorite green tank top,black hoodie,jeans,and black sneakers. I put my hair in a high ponytail and pin my hair out of my face.The spot where Ava's hand grazed my cheek is red,almost like a burn.What has she done to me? I can't be crushing on a girl? I can't. Great.This is what I get being the daughter of the God of Love.

I manage to sneak by the dorm monitor and out past the gates. I walk deep into the woods where the sounds of music and laughing find me.

In the clearing kids are dancing,drinking,and partying.Two bonfires are raging. Okay just act natural,I tell myself.

" Hey baby,what's your name ?" A drunken idiot says putting his arm around me

I try to slug out of his grip but he pulls me back,this time hard.

" What's the hurry little lady? I asked you question." His grip on my wrist gets tighter. I yelp. No,I can't use my powers against him. An innocent's an innocent.

No matter how wasted.

"Here's name Prue ,you dickhead.And she's with me." I turn around to see Ava walking towards us.

" Didn't know she was your's mademoiselle." The drunk kid took his arm off my waist and smiled crookedly.

" Sorry about that Prue. Don't worry,we're not all rich drunken idiots.Rich idiots maybe,but not drunk". I laugh, She puts me at ease. She leds me to a group of people two girls and one guy.

" Prudence,these are my friends: Melanie,Tina,and Jacob. Guys this is Prue. Entertain her." She walks off to get a drink.

" So,where are you from?" Tina asked

" San Franciso." I answered

Melanie reaches for my hair and examines it.

" I love your hair color. Is it real?" She asks. I just blink back at her. Jkae and Tina burst out laughing.

"God Mel, she just got here." Jacob says taking a sip of his beer.

" What? You can never tell what's real these days. I was just making sure. I check all my friends ,don't worry." Mel says somewhat reassuringly.

" This coming from the girl who's had her boobs done.Twice." Ava returns laughing.

" Come on little lady,let's dance." She grabs Tina who grabs Jacob who grabs Melanie who in then grabs me.

They lead me straight into the heart of the party. The music is hypnotic and I can help but sway to the music

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

Im in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If Im asking for help its only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I cant block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where its just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

And Im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say its my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - dont worry me  
cause Im feeling for her what shes feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But its driving me mad, going out of my head

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, Ive lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

The music is pulsing in my ears when I feel two arms on my around my waist.I look up to see Ava smiling at me. Before I can stop myself,I hook my arms around her neck.Time sorta freezes,not like when Aunt Piper freezes stuff,but everything just kinda slows down I find myself feeling content and safe in Ava's arms. Her semm,her touch,engulfe me.It's almost suffocating.It's all I can think about when I sneak back through window.

" Have fun tonight?" I snap around to see Miss Watson sitting on my bed.Oh shit.

" Um,I can explain." I stutter out.

" Now now, rules are rules Miss Halliwell. Do you know the rules here Miss Halliwell?" She stans up.

" I read them in the handbook. I think" I choke out.

" Well there are three rules that are important here. Rule number one,never leave grounds unaccompanied,rule number two: maintain your curfew." She says stepping closer towards me.

" And rule number three ?" I ask innocently. She suddenly smiles.

" Never invite a demon into your room." She says,her eyes turning black.

Oh crap.

An athame pops into her hand and she advances on me. I try to move it out of her hand with my mind.It doesn't even budge. Okay new plan.

I roundhouse kick her in her head, she falls to the ground.

" You little bitch!"I run to the door

" Okay Wyatt,Chris, Melinda,Aunt Paige,I could use some help right now!" I yell.

" What the hell are you doing here ?" I hear the demon scream in agony and turn around to see Ava holding a sword.

" Ava ?" I say. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

" I can explain." She says

" You better!"

" Prudence behind you!" I turn around to feel intense heat in my stomach and Miss Watson looking at me.

"I told you witch,rules are rules." She blinks out.

I fall back and Ava catches me. Everythings' all hazy.

" Come on Prue stay with me." She whisphers. Then I feel her arm underneath my knees and her putting my arm around my shoulder,picking me up.

" Hold on Prudence," She says.

Then a bunch of familiar blue lights appear.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

" I told you not to let go Phoebe !" A voice yells 

" Uh excuse me ,what happened to " She'll be fine,She's a halliwell": I recongnize that voice. It's my mom's.

I open my eyes to see Ava sleeping in a chair next to me. Oh great,I'm home.

" Hey sleeping beauty" I turn around to see my cousin Chris

" What happened ?" I ask gazing at Ava. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping.

" Well, you were attacked by a Phoenix and your smoking hott whitelight here saved you." He gestures to Ava.

" My whitelighter.Oh you've gotta be joking . MOM!" I yell leaping out off the couch.

" Chris is right. Ava is your guardian angel." Aunt Piage says.

" And you decided not to tell me. I think I should now about this things." I say

" Hi,honey how are feeling?" My mother says

" Don't honey me. You are in big trouble missy." My mom sits down.

" Hey beautiful." Ava wraps her arms around my waist and sits down. I sit on her lap

" Okay,did she just call you beautiful?" Aunt Paige grabs me pushes me into the conservatory.

" What's wrong ?" I say

" Are you ,um,with your whitelighter ?' She trails off. I glance at Ava who smiles at me. I guess we are.

" I think so.." I say

" Wouldn't be the first time." Aunt Piper laughs.

" But she's a

" Girl? yeah . I know. I think I love her." Ava stands up and comes over to me.

" Oh screw the rules Paige. Um let's ee,you married a mortal,Phoebe married the god of love, and I am married my whitelighter.This family pays no attention to the rules.

" We'd better get back to school." Ava says taking my hand.

" Protect her,will you Ava?" My mom says.

" With my life." Ava says and we orb back to my room.

We sit down on my bed.

" So how long have you known ?" I ask.

" Um 16 years. I've been watching you all your life. Not as a stalkerish way." She explains.

" And when we're you going to tell me ?" I ask

" I was,just not yet. I would have broken the rules.I already have." She whipshers,not looking at me

" What did you break? Breaking and saving ?' I push a lock of her silky hair behind her ears. She graps my hand,brining me close.

" I've fallen in love with you." She says softly.. I stand up abruptly.

" But you barely know me. I mean you know everything about me,seeing as you've been watching over me since I was born. But I know nothing about you. Mean are youa dog person or a cat person. I'm a bird person. You proabaly hate birds. Even though I had a hawk named Paulie. Do you like hawks ? Do you like ice cream ? Wait,do you even eat? I don't even know your favorite color. So you see,we couldn't possibly be-" I'm blabbering on.

She grabs me pulls me on the bed. She straddles me and laughs.

" It's green." Then I felt her lips on mine.They were soft and light.Her kiss was sweet and tart.Like ice cream. I just kept wanting more. I run my hand through her hair and her's threw mine. My lips ran down my neck and she kissed my wrists. I fel t like I was flying.

I kissed a girl..

And I liked it.

Alot


End file.
